


Every Wonderful Part of You

by poisonkirby



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute relationship stuff, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonkirby/pseuds/poisonkirby
Summary: Hanzo Hasashi and Kuai Liang are in love.small pieces from the dating/married life of two former rivals.





	Every Wonderful Part of You

"You have such a nice smile," slipped from his mouth, totally unprompted, off topic from what they were currently talking about.

Hanzo stopped, caught off guard. "I… huh..?" he managed.

Kuai Liang's face turned a subtle pink, light patches of ice appearing to sprinkle his cheeks. "I- uh- my apologies I-" he scratched the back of his head. "I did not mean to say that out loud." He was so distracted by looking at his ray of sunshine he must've zoned out.

"It is a welcome compliment, nonetheless." with Hanzo's blush brought small flickers of flame, dancing from his cheekbones and into smoke off the side of his face. Another small smile was brought across his lips.

Kuai Liang smiled back. "That's the smile," he brought his hand to the pyromancer's face, softly brushing his long dark hair behind his ear. "You look stunning."

"You as well," Hanzo commented, bringing his hand to rest upon the cryomancer's cheek in turn. He brought his face forward, meeting the other's cool lips and they shared a tender kiss. Their fire and ice met, making a small hiss. 

They pulled away, both grinning. 

"I'm so in love with you," Kuai Liang said softy, "every wonderful part of you." 

Hanzo's blush deepened, his flames grew ever so slightly. "I love you as well, my dearest. With all my heart." 

They softly kissed again, in each other's embrace with hands intertwined. Their lips parted and they rested their foreheads together, enjoying the presence of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope yall liked this!! im rly on a writing kick rn and wanted to write somethin subscorp lol.. ik this is out super soon after my strykabal fic but ooh well
> 
> so this is gonna just be a lil series of cute fluffy intimate couple moments between hanzo and kuai liang. lil bite sized fics! they wont really be nsfw since im not rly into that or writing it but if they do get suggestive ill change the rating.
> 
> if you have any suggestions for possible scenes leave em in the comments!! (i might not be able to do all of them, and remember no nsfw!)


End file.
